Rachel
Rachel is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, her skill level is at 900-920 and her partners are David or Sakura. In Baseball, Rachel is good at 554 has a team of Lucía, Ren, Yoshi, Anna, Marco, James, Jake and Mike. She plays on the Baseball teams of Ashley, Naomi, Haru, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, and Tyrone. In Boxing, she is at Pro Class, having a skill level of 1200+. Rachel is one of the only female mii CPUs that plays boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, she is bad at 356+. In Table Tennis, Rachel is good, having a skill level of 536+. In Basketball, she is at the level 823, and her team consists mainly of Ai and Michael. She is very bad at Cycling, coming 89th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Rachel '''is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for '''every 500 edits you make on "Sports" articles. * Her Japanese name is Raigeruu. * Rachel is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in stage 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. * She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Rachel appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Rachel is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. * She might be related to Jessie because they both have blonde hair, same eyebrows and color, same nose, same mouth, same eye color, same facial features, and they're only pro at one sport. Gallery RachelDACotQR.JPG|Rachel's QR Code. Badge-14-7.png|Rachel's badge. Badge-55-3.png Badge-44-4.png 23- Rachel's Team.jpg|Rachel's Baseball Team. Rachel.png|Rachel as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Rachel Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Rachel in Swordplay Duel. Rachel-0.png|Rachel in Swordplay Duel Rachel jaw harp.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Rachel. 2018-02-09 (18).png|Rachel in Boxing DSC01404.JPG|Another photo of Rachel as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 20180210_071952.jpg|Rachel in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180211_065608.jpg|Rachel and her teammates Ai and Michael in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (12).png|Rachel in Table Tennis. 2018-03-13 (21).png|Rachel in Baseball. 2018-03-13 (30).png|Rachel in Cycling 153195501542663384636.jpg IMG_0462.JPG|Rachel playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0705.JPG|Rachel swordfighting at Dusk. IMG_0749.JPG|Rachel swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-09-26 (3).png 2018-09-28 (5).png 2018-09-15 (24).png 2018-09-25 (4).png Rachel, Jake, and Eva participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rachel, Jake, and Keiko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Rachel, Shinta, and David in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhan, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Wii sports familes the flynn sisters by robbieraeful daf8phd-250t.jpg|Rachel with Jessie. 4- Expert.jpg Lucia, Rachel, Eddy, and Ashley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takumi, Shinta, and Rachel participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_202609.jpg IMG_20181102_202807.jpg IMG_20181102_202910.jpg 2018-11-05 (18).png Hiroshi, Steph, Rachel, Kentaro, Tomoko, and Patrick featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Mia, Sandra, Rachel, Ashley, Steve, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Chris, Oscar, and Rachel featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rachel, Anna, Sarah, Lucia, and Rainer featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (84).png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Rachel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Rachel participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Rachel participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Rachel participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Silke, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rachel, Hayley, and Jake participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png 2018-12-19 (18).png 2018-12-21 (37).png IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor IMG 1676.jpg IMG 1709.jpg Rachel, Sandra and Jake participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Midori and Rachel participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG 1913.jpg 20190204 163334.jpg 20190204 163423.jpg 20190204 163512.jpg 20190204 163601.jpg 20190204 163714.jpg IMG_2485.jpg|Rachel in her swimsuit. Rin, Rachel and David participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Rin, Theo and Rachel participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Category:Expert CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Pink Females Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:CPU Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Nintendo